


A Place to Go Home To.

by LiteraryScribeT



Category: Fairy Gone
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraryScribeT/pseuds/LiteraryScribeT
Summary: The final showdown is here! Marlya and Veronica charge forward to liberate the Divine Beast from its suffering and save the world, but even though they have each other; it may be too much to overcome alone. However, with the help of Free and his old friend Wolfran; as well the rest of Dorothea, they just might do it. They will fight to save their world, and each other.
Relationships: Marlya Noel/Veronica Thorne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	A Place to Go Home To.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back and here to offer a short fic for those who may not have been satisfied with the finale of Fairy Gone Season 2. Spoilers ahead! 
> 
> I personally believe they could've reached the same conclusion without killing off Veronica, yet they still did. Well, not in this reality. I intended to keep the general events of the finale intact, only adjusting it for the sake of preserving Veronica and having her save the world without losing her life to do so. Together they are strong, and that is what this fic is meant to emphasize. There was no doubt that Marlya and Veronica loved each other imho, and so why shouldn't they be allowed to be together and find their place to come home to? I hope I could do it justice and thank you for reading.

"I'm going to set the Divine Beast Free!" Marlya charges ahead, leaving Veronica with the two young girls; sisters, determined to liberate the Divine Beast from its torment. She can feel it; hear its voice, as it cries out in agony. It doesn't wish to cause such destruction, but it's compelled to.

Veronica watches her go, sick with worry, but she knows she must do this, as she hears it too. She watches her make her way towards the beast; which towers high above and gives off such a menacing aura. She's scared, anyone would be, yet Marlya presses on. She's truly amazing.

As Marlya approaches the beast, it releases a mighty roar and sends out a massive wave of green light; which vaporizes all in its path. It's close to doing the same to Marlya, but as the light threatens to wash over her, she defends with her fairy weapon; looking like a trident and is surprised to find it reflected the light away. She looks at it with such awe and slight relief.

"I was protected by the fairy weapon? Because the Divine Beast is also a fairy?" She ponders this in her head for a moment, but then has another alarming thought. "But even if I can defend against that power, how can I reach it with an attack?" The very thought seems ludicrous.

"Marlya!" Veronica calls out to her, summoning her back. "Let's send them to safety in the direction opposite the Divine Beast's path," she says; referring to the two sisters by her side.

"Okay!" The four turn and run away in the opposite direction, the youngest girl riding on Veronica's back. As they run, the Divine Beast roars once again and releases several round spheres of light, causing even more destruction. However, something was different about this, as it caused Marlya to clutch her chest in agony. "Ver…," she whimpers as she looks to her.

Veronica nods, she felt it too. She sets the girl down gently as she asks, "Can you walk?"

"I can do it," the girl responds, as Veronica gives her an encouraging nudge forward.

"Go on," she replies. "Use this chance to get away." She smiles seriously at the girl.

"Hurry," Marlya adds, a gentler smile on her face, but none the less heartfelt and sincere.

The sisters hold hands and turn away slightly. Still looking at them seriously, Veronica says, "Don't let go, no matter what." She's stern, wanting the girls to understand the importance.

"I won't," the older girl replies with determination. "Let's go!" She says this to her little sister, and she acknowledges her without hesitation. They run off together, determined to survive.

Ver and Marlya watches them go; surely reminiscing on the time they were in a similar situation. They let go of each other then, but they wouldn't this time. Ver most of all; was determined to stick by Marlya and keep her safe this time. She failed to do it back then, but she won't now. "Maybe, with fairy weapons?" Veronica returns to the matter at hand, suggesting a solution.

"I think there's a chance." Marlya replies in agreement. "Besides, I felt it. The Divine Beast has a will too." There could be no mistaking that she felt it back then, when her chest ached.

"I heard it too," Veronica confirms. "That voice, like a scream?" She clenches her chest too.

"The Divine Beast was forced into existence. Isn't it confused, resentful and distressed?"

"In that case, we have to stop it." Marlya nods in agreement, feeling the same as Veronica.

"I want to set it free," she replies with conviction. Veronica turns her head towards Marlya and gazes at her with a smile. She's in awe of her compassion for everything; even if they pose a danger. Her purity and humility is infectious, and Veronica feels warmth from her genuity.

The two run towards the beast, observing its movements. "That direction…," Veronica notes.

"It's heading for the palace alright." Marlya says this as she begins to ponder their options.

"What should we do?" Veronica asks with concern. She trusts Marlya to have the best answer.

"A fairy is sure to have a fairy organ, like a human has a heart. Naturally, the Divine Beast will have one too." Marlya speaks logically, and this influences an idea to come to Veronica.

"If we could just wound it with a fairy weapon…," she begins. "If it were wounded, my Blood Daughter could get inside the Divine Beast!" Veronica jumps down, satisfied with her idea.

"That way, you could get at its fairy organ!" Marlya gets excited, having understood her plan.

Both in agreement, they sprint towards the beast once again; finally ready to act with a solid plan to do so. High above the rooftops, they are observed by their fellow Dorothea members. They must realize they need their support, as they see a barrage of attacks strike the beast as they approach it. They are both grateful, happy for any assistance the others can provide them.

Just below the beast, they ready their weapons. "We caught up!" Marlya exclaims to Veronica.

"Begone! Die out! Destroy!" The beast's voice shrieks out, attempting to repel them back.

"All sorts of voices…." Marlya falls to her knees as she's overwhelmed by the voices.

"It's bent on wiping us out!" Veronica exclaims with a pained expression. It's agonizing.

"Stop it! Please! Don't destroy anymore!" Marlya attempts to plead with the beast but fails.

"Our voices won't reach it," Veronica replies. "I'll get close and wound it with this fairy weapon!" She can hear the concern in Marlya's voice as she calls out her name. "If I'm with you, I'm not afraid of anything!" She proclaims this, attempting to reassure her; as well as herself.

Marlya stands with her weapon, echoing her sentiment. "If I'm with you, I'm sure I can do it!"

"Yes, let's go!" Veronica rallies Marlya and together they charge the beast. However, as it lunges at them with its multiple spears, Marlya gets knocked down by one and starts to fall. She releases her fairy, attempting to have it join the fight, but it gets taken down quickly. This hurts Marlya and she falls to the ground, but she manages to do so without major injury.

However, this doesn't stop Veronica from shouting out in concern for her. "Marlya!" She knows she's ok and forces herself to move forward. However, she realizes she's in a bind. "Without a fairy weapon…." Despite this, she carries on; sending out her fairy to protect Marlya as well.

"Ver!" Marlya calls out to her in concern. She can see that she's fighting so hard and is steadily making her way closer to the beast. She finally realizes that she's going to try and wound it on her own. "It's too risky!" She shouts to Veronica, but she doesn't listen; carrying on as before.

Veronica jumps up and utilizes her fairy; having it propel her up towards the beast. With determination in her eyes and the most valiant of spirits, she proclaims, "I'll be the one to save Marlya!" She's already decided that she will devote her life to keeping Marlya safe; she must.

However, the beast overtakes her and soon, it's spear is heading straight towards Veronica. She knows she can't dodge it and she can't deflect it. She fears that this is the end for her at last. "Marlya…I'm sorry," she begins. She's ready to accept her fate; one she's long avoided. She was always meant to be sacrificed as a child back in Suna Village, so perhaps this is just fate correcting the anomaly that was her survival. She understands this, but still longs to live.

"Ver!" Marlya screams with all her might, as though it might save her somehow, but it's futile. She shames herself, feeling as though her curse has once again caused someone close to her to suffer as before. "I'm going to lose her…I can't lose her too! Ver!" She screams in desperation.

Just as all seems lost, a shining light is revealed, and a loud clang of metal can be heard. "Gah!"

Veronica can feel herself falling and opens her eyes to see a man deflecting the beast's spear with his sword. "Isn't that…?" Just as she should plummet to the ground, she feels herself caught by someone. She turns to find that it's another familiar face. "You're Wolfran Row, aren't you?"

"Yes, indeed I am Veronica Thorne. Wish we could've met again on better circumstances." He places her down and looks up towards the other man. "Free and I will assist in wounding that beast. After that, we'll leave the rest up to you two." He gives her a confident smile.

He quickly joins Free in their assault of the beast, the old friends, turned enemies and back to friends working in unison. She wonders if she an Marlya portray the same image? No, they're different. They were never enemies, but calling the relationship between them friendship seems wrong as well. If she had to call it anything, it'd be an irreplaceable bond with her other half.

"Ver!" Marlya runs to Veronica in a panic. "Ver, I thought I'd just lost you!" She cries.

Veronica smiles softly at her and grips her arms gently. "Marlya, I promised you, didn't I? I'm not going to run away again and that I will protect you this time. I meant that. I refuse to leave this earth before I see it through." She pulls her into an embrace. "Now, let's finish this."

Marlya looks into the eyes of her dearest friend; no, her most precious person and nods affirmatively. "Yes," she says as she wipes the tears from her eyes. "Let's end this madness."

They face the beast again, the two waiting for the right moment to strike. They watch as the two men expertly manage the beast and at long last, they strike the beast together; slashing him right across the chest. Free turns to them and shouts, "It's now or never you two! Finish this beast!" Marlya and Veronica look at each other and nod. Marlya takes Veronica's hand, as they must do this as one. They then release their fairies simultaneously and like their masters, their fairies join together as one; to become an elite fairy. In unison they shout their will to the skies. "Go forth!"

Their fairies move with incredible speed and manage to breach the opening Free and Wolfran had made. With impressive power, the fairy unit assaults the beast's heart, and with a massive roar, it explodes into a mist of green light. A tiny green fairy flutters away towards the heavens and Marlya and Veronica exhale in relief. They can feel it; the fairy is free and able to rest now.

"Ver…did we do it?" Marlya looks to Veronica, needing her reassurance to fully calm down.

Veronica looks at Marlya with calm eyes. "It's over Marlya. We put it to rest and freed the world from its rampage. We did it, all because you believed we could. You are the world's savior."

Marlya shakes her head. "No, we are the world's saviors; all four of us." She smiles as Free and Wolfran approach them; looking rather battered, but happy. They're satisfied to have succeeded. "We all worked together and believed in each other. That was the reason we could do it Ver."

Veronica nods with resignation. "Yes, perhaps you're right Marlya. We did it together."

"Ugh…what a mess we made though. It's going to be a real pain to clean it all up and restore order." Free has a look of exacerbation, but quickly becomes optimistic. "Well, nothing Dorothea can't handle, right Marlya?" He looks to the young woman, happy she's alive.

Marlya smiles at him in return. Free has been a wonderful comrade for such a long time. She's certain that with him, they can do anything. "For sure Free, but only if Ver can come along."

"Marlya I-." She begins to object, as she nervously looks at Free. She feels ashamed suddenly.

Free gives her a reassuring smile. "Of course, we could always use more agents and I'm sure the chief will be happy to have you on board. Same goes for you Wolfran, what do you say?"

Wolfran smiles with a smug expression. "As if you could do anything major without my help. I'll tag along, but I don't exactly stay in one place for long. However, you have me for now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way old friend." He pats him on the back. "Well, we should report back to headquarters. You guys coming along with us, or…?" He looks curiously at Marlya.

"You guys head back first. If it's ok with you, I'd like to speak with Ver for a bit." She says.

Free gives her an understanding wink. "Got it. We'll head back first then. Let's go Wolfran." The two men take their leave, such that only the two woman remain. It's oddly silent.

"So…what now?" Veronica asks this with an uncertain expression, not sure what to say next.

"You will stay this time, won't you Ver?" She looks at her directly now, her eyes pleading.

Veronica can see the longing in her gaze and can understand in that moment, just how painful it must have been for Marlya to see her go every time they would meet. She's been waiting for her all these years, waiting for the only thing she had left in the world, to return. "Marlya." She embraces her gently as she says, "I will never leave you again. You have my word, okay?"

Marlya searches for the truth in her eyes; she finds it. She feels her tears begin to fall. "Ver…I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If only we could go home together, to Suna. It's still there, you know? It wasn't all lost that day, even if we lost everything. I wish we could return."

"We are home Marlya." Marlya looks up at her in surprise and is met with a tender gaze. "Home is wherever we are. As long as we are together, we will always have a place to go home to. One day, we will return to Suna. We'll settle down there and rebuild it just as we'll rebuilt this place."

Marlya's eyes gleam with passion as her heart is moved by Veronica's heartfelt words and promise. "Ver…I love you. I've always loved you, even as kids. It's only grown ever since."

Veronica glows with happiness. "I love you too Marlya, I will love you now and forever." She leans down and together with Marlya, they share a kiss filled with passion, splendor and love.


End file.
